Sixty's High Score
Sixty's High Score is the eleventh episode in Season 6. Synopsis It's time to meet Sixty and friends in a rocket-powered game of How Many Tens. Plot Six, Seven, Eight and Nine are gathered to play Six's new game, How Many Tens. She starts by rolling the dice, which makes six Tens fly out onto the balcony. 6 x 10 = 60. Sixty then introduces herself, and states that six lots of ten is a new "high score" for the game. She then splits into 10 Sixs who play with the other Numberblocks. However, in a game of tug and war with Nine and Eight, Eight trips and accidentally kicks the game dice, so Sixty reassures the others that it will be recovered soon. Another Ten arrives, and she splits into six tens to make, in total, seven tens. 7 x 10 = 70. Seventy introduces himself and splits into ten Sevens who make a giant rainbow above the balcony. It allows Seven to spot the game dice far away on a tree on a mountain. Eight questions how they should get it back, and Seventy then finds another Ten is coming. He then splits into seven Tens, which in total makes 8 tens. 8 x 10 is 80. Eighty introduces himself as "Super Octoblock" and splits into ten Eights while the others stand astonished. They then assemble into a robot-shaped Eighty (called "Roboctoblock") who sets off to get the dice. When he arrives at the tree, he splits himself into Eights who then again assemble into a dinosaur-shaped Eighty (called "Dinoctoblock") who swings his "tail" to hit the tree which sends the dice flying back at great force. Then he returns back and sees another Ten in the sky, so he splits into eight Tens to make Nine Tens in total. 9 x 10 = 90. Ninety introduces himself, and Nine questions whether he's a square or not. He states that he's not one, and the real square is 10 x 10 (who would later turn out to be One Hundred) - he is one column or one row short. Then he shows off his vanishing trick by splitting into 10 Nines who sneeze out 9 Ones and leave 9 Eights. They add back up, and Ninety then concludes by taking out his bunting which he can use to summon all the multiples of Ten to Ninety. Everyone cheers, and Sixty ends the episode by asking how long Ninety can keep his high score as the largest multiple of ten (again foreshadowing One Hundred). Trivia *This episode confirms that Sixty doesn't have anything to do with time. *There is a brief fourth wall break at the end of the episode where Sixty laughs at the viewers. *This episode is the debut of Numberblocks Sixty, Seventy, Eighty, and Ninety. *This marks the return and the last appearance of the times sign. *This is a part 2 to Thirty’s Big Top. * 's segment is probably a spoof of The Avengers. *The background music accompanying the scenes that involve Tens flying onto the balcony is the instrumental of Ten Again. *This is the last appearance of Nine sneezing. Gallery the special die.jpg|The special die! Dinoctoblock.png| C5848502-733D-4DCC-A3E0-B1F620867E72.jpeg|6 x 10 = 60|link=60